Monsters and Men
by robinthicke
Summary: After a phone call from a family friend, Dean and Sam head to Beacon Hills, California to deal with supposed animal attacks. Things don't go the way they plan. T for Language, Season 2 of TW, Season 8 of Supernatural
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Teen Wolf or Supernatural or any of the Characters, nor do I own any songs that may appear. This will be multi-chaptered, at least 3, it's also the first fanfiction I've ever written so I hope it comes out alright.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Beacon Hills?" Dean asked, "I've never heard of it." Sam rolled his eyes.

"That's not surprising. It's a town in Northern California. About one hour from San Francisco. Population: a little over 50,000. There have been a series of animal attacks." Sam closed his MacBook and pushed it farther on the dirty coffee table. He had gathered all the information he needed.

"But if they were really animal attacks you wouldn't be telling me this."

"Exactly"

"How'd you find out about it?"

"Garth"

"Garth," Dean said with a sigh. Ever since Bobby had died, Garth was trying to do his best at becoming the hunters' go-to researcher. "Well," Dean continued to say, "he may not be favorite, but at least he's trying. Who tipped him off?"

"Gerard and the Argents. They asked for us specifically"

A smile began to form on Dean's face as he laid down on the dingy motel bed. He had just taken a shower to remove any blood left over from his latest endeavors. He took a deep breath, but unfortunately, any smell of cleanliness was overpowered by the stench of the third rate motel Sam and he was staying in. "They're werewolf hunter royalty. If they need our help, then some serious shit must be hitting the fan." "And Judging by that smile on your face, I'm going to assume you know them somehow," Sam said to Dean. He replied "Dad worked with them once like a thousand years back. You were too young to remember them. A werewolf was terrorizing a San Francisco neighborhood, an Alpha and its large pack. Took dad and Gerard a few days because those sons-of-bitches fought like hell. Didn't matter, Dad came out on top as always ."

"But I highly doubt that's the reason you have that ridiculous grin on your face."

" Kate Argent, I caught up with her while you were running around in Stanford. She gave me one of the best two nights of my life"

"_Two_ nights?"

"I asked for an encore and boy did she deliver. Hunters do it best apparently."

"Please don't ever describe your sex life like that to me ever again."

Dean got up from the bed and shrugged. "So are we heading to Sunny California or to Louisiana?" A few days prior, Sam and Dean had read a newspaper clipping from New Orleans. It told about a 150 year old abandoned mansion that was supposedly haunted. Normally, that itself would not have gotten the boys' attention. What had gotten their attention was that anytime a group of teenagers snuck in, only one came out. And that lucky person always screamed about a group of children with hair white as cotton and eyes filled with blood.

Sam continued to speak,"Well, with the place we are now, it's about equidistant from here to California or Louisiana." The Winchesters had just finished up with their recent case. They were called to Denver, Co by stories of animalistic killings and attacks towards people. Turns out it was a Rugaru. The poor man, Tristan O'Callaghan, had been a successful lawyer living the dream: 6,000sq ft house, the latest cars and technology, an equally successful wife, and a happy marriage. That dream came to a crashing halt when Mr. O'Callaghan ripped out the throat and organs of his 11 year old daughter and went on a rampage. The case was a bit hard for Sam, he had kept on wondering if this would have been his life if had made to decision to go to law school. He had decided even if he had, Lucy would still have come knocking. Sam continued, "But to be honest, I'm in the mood for Cajun food."

Dean replied, "Yeah, but the thing about New Orleans is that it's one of the most haunted cities in the country. We go there, we're going to get our hands 20 feet deep with trying to exorcise every demon and banish every ghost we cross. Not only that, we can't ignore a request from a family friend. C'mon, we head to California, we kill some werewolves or whatever has the Argents asking us for help, and then we spend some time in that famous Californian sun with those famous Californian women. It'll be a nice break for us before we work on those trials."

"Let's make sure we spend some time in San Fran and luckily you'll find a parade and make friends ," Sam muttered under his breath.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing, whatever, off to California we go."

* * *

"Scott, you had to be there, it was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, she should be considered one of the great wonders of the world," Stiles said excitedly… for the umpteenth time.

Scott replied, "I'm sorry Stiles, I was too busy seeing one of my fellow werewolves getting cut in half by a goddamn sword by my girlfriend's goddamn werewolf hunting grandfather." Stiles shook his head.

"I don't think you understand how monumental this is for me, you've been doing it with Allison since… I don't know. Two months?"

Scott thought to himself for a moment. To be honest, it didn't bother Scott that they weren't talking that much about the unknown man. It was sad that he died, but ultimately neither Scott nor Stiles, not even Derek had known him. Finally, Scott said with smirk, "Yeah, you're right, and it's actually been 1 month and 12 days."

"Wow, why don't you use those superior math skills to not fail math class?"

"Wow, why don't you lose your virginity?"

"Scotty, I will not lose anything, I will simply gain a better understanding of the world. But you still had to be there. Pure beauty, I mean, I knew I would see her one day, but it's still so damn beautiful."

"Was it as beautiful as when you made a face plant with the ground and your father had to drag your sorry ass to your car or was she as beautiful as those girls that help you fall asleep at night?"

"Way better."

"Gentlemen, I'm sure the class would love to know more about your sexual conquests, please speak louder, it's not as if I assigned homework 10 minutes go, but I'm sure you don't need to do it. Especially you Scott, it's not as if you're failing my class or anything like that." Mr. Harris thundered. Scott and Stiles had not noticed that Mr. Harris had been listening intensly at the boys' conversation.

"I'm sorry Mr. Harris," Stiles began to say, "I forgot that homework is typically due the next day and that I have at least 15 hours to complete it." Mr. Harris made his lips into a thin line and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Mr. Stilinski, I hope you leave that attitude when you have detention with me after school tomorrow."

"I have a lacrosse game!"

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to be a smart aleck with me! Oh and that's why I said tomorrow not today. But you know, that doesn't even matter, I'm sure Coach won't miss a player warming up the benches."

Stiles sighed in defeat. Scott leaned over and whispered, "What the hell was that for?"

He replied, "If Harris is going to ride my ass for the rest of the year because of something my father did, I'm going to have some fun." Stiles spent the remaining 10 minutes failing at doing stoichiometry while Scott spent it daydreaming about the life Allison and he could have had if Derek, for the most part, hadn't royally screwed things up. Finally, the bell rang to signify the end of class, and Scott and Stiles began to pack up their items and leave. As they left the classroom, Mr. Harris stopped them.

"Werewolves, really?" he said.

"Um, online video game community," Scott quickly said and hurried out with Stiles in tow. Scott made a mental to learn how to lower his voice when talking about werewolf business.

"Stiles!" a voice cried out as Scott and Stiles walked through the hall. Stiles turned around and saw that it was Allison.

"Hey," he replied.

"I need to talk to you." Allison dragged Stiles far away from Scott. Scott had gotten used to these type of encounters. Ever since Gerard and Allison's mom somehow entered the school's administration, Allison and he had been taking even more care to not be seen together. Still, it hurt Scott to see Allison drag Stiles away and not him. Allison took him the opposite of the hallway, where there was enough people to cover if her grandfather or mother came snooping around.

"What do you want? Wait, you need me to tell Scott that your parents put bars on your window."

"Um, no, although, that wouldn't surprise me. Listen you need to tell Scott about this. Two guys, brothers I think, came into my house last night. My parents probably thought I was sleeping, but I snuck out when I heard talking, I really couldn't hear anything. I think they're hunters."

"Um, how do you know they weren't just regular people and why would your parents' be getting more hunters?"

Allison developed a hurt look on her face. "Kate's death, probably," she said. Despite the fact, Kate emotionally manipulated and physically tortured Derek, burned down his house, killing everyone in it and tried getting Allison to kill Scott, Stile still understood that Allison loved her Aunt despite all of that. Allison kept on speaking "And how many times do you think regular people visit my house at 1am in the morning? I don't know what my parents have in store for the werewolves. I don't think they trust me, they probably still think Scott's seeing me somehow."

"Which is true," Stiles interjected. Allison began to glare at him. "Derek says your family has declared war on the werewolves," Stiles to her Said, "Maybe they just want as many people as possible. Which makes sense. Derek is busy building up a pack, your grandfather is busy building up an army and there's a non-werewolf monster running around. Do you their names? How they look? "

Allison replied, "I don't know their names, and when my parents dropped me off this morning they didn't mention anything about them."

Stiles began to talk again, "But how did they look?" She sighed.

"Their backs were toward me so I'm not sure. All I can tell you is that one has long brown hair and is a freaking giant, and the other is slightly shorter but still really tall."


	2. Chapter 2

_Ramble On, And now's the time, the time is now, to sing my song._

_I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl, on my way._

The alarm began to blare right on time, 8 am. Dean groggily began to wake up. "Oh man," he said, "this is the hardest bed I've ever slept on in my life." He then slowly got up and noticed he was actually on the cold carpet. "What the hell? Sammy!" Dean sprung up from and saw his younger sprawled over the entire bed. This is the last I'm every sharing a bed with a giant. A Queen's size no goddamn less," Dean thought to himself. "Sammy!" He screamed again, "Wake up!" "What?," Sam lethargically replied.

"Wake up! We need to meet Gerard at the high school"

Sam finally awoke from his sleep and sat up. He then looked around the room the Argents kindly lent to them. It was such a strange sight for him, and Dean, to wake up in a nice room. It was painted a tanish color, the furniture was sleek, and bed was heaven, even without the clean, comfy bed sheets. Over the past 8 years, actually for most of their lives, Sam and Dean had gotten used to sleeping on hard metal spring beds in half-star motels used for only-god-knows-what. Sometimes, if their Dad had acquired enough money, the trio could spend three days in a 3 star hotel. However, that was as common as Dean eating healthy food.

_Ramble On, And now's the time, the time is now, to sing my song._

_I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl, on my way._

"Shut that damn thing up, Dean. How's that still your favorite song when it's the thing wakes you?"

"Because Sammy, classic songs never get old. It's like wine, it only gets better with age."

"But eventually, even wine turns into vinegar."

"By the time this wine turns into vinegar, I'll be long gone from this world."

"Whatever, what time do we need to be a Beacon Hills High School? Hey, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Around 10, I think, during Gerard's lunch break. And it got really hot during the night. C'mon, we're brothers, do you really think people are going to assume that."

Sam snorted, "Don't forget our fanbase who would love this." "Please, Sam, don't remind me. But hey, since I took a nice nap on the floor, I get the bathroom first." Dean rushed into the bathroom. Sam sighed, all he wanted to was fall back on the bed and dream. He inhaled the lavender smell the enveloped the room; he knew that he would not experience such luxury for a long time. The only thing that was missing was Jess. Wow He thought to himself It's been 8 years and I still feel like this. God help me. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. "Jesus Christ Sam! Wake up!" Sam was violently woken up again by Dean. "Go take a shower, I'm pretty sure you still smell like half digested human organs." Sam finally crawled out of bed and took a shower. By the time he was done, Dean had already put on his FBI suit. "Hurry up and get changed," he said. When Sam was done, both Dean and he went downstairs to meet Chris. When they arrived at the kitchen tables, they were welcomed with the sight of fresh orange juice, scrambled eggs and bacon, croissants , and coffee.

"Wow," was the first word that came from Dean's mouth. "I know you boys are those types of hunters so I made you something nice," Chris told them. "Those? You say that with some sort disdain," Sam replied. He also noticed how Chris talked to them in a slow and sultry voice.

"No, not with disdain, just with pity?"

"Pity?" Dean asked defensively. Chris continued to speak. "Your lifestyles boys: state to state, city to city, crappy motel to crappy motel, shitty food to shitty food. Victoria wanted me to leave in a motel," Dean cut in, "Why?" "I have a teenage daughter ok. Anyways, I convinced her otherwise. I knew you would appreciate the change." Dean gave him a hard glare, "Thanks for your charity but..." Sam quickly cut in, "No really, thanks for your charity. We really appreciate it." Sam and Dean sat down to eat. The food was delicious but the silence was awkward so Sam tried to make small talk. "So, Chris, what's your day job? While you're not busy killing werewolves?"

"I sell firearms to departments. Most of the weapons I own are legal, even the ak-47s."

"Could you sell us some?"

"When you replace your fake badges with reals ones."

Dean looked up and gave him a death glare. Sam tried to change the topic, "So, why us?"

"To be honest, Sam and Dean, we really didn't want to ask you. You guys have a good and bad reputation, I'm sure you know. But the thing is that, not a lot hunters trust you anymore since one, you sprung Lucifer from his cage, and two, you two were the meat-suits for Lucifer and Michael, and you Sam," Chris began to stare intently at Sam, "whispers and stories of you getting it on with some demon chick. Are they true?"

Dean immediately jumped in, "That's none of your damn business!"

Chris shrugged his shoulders,"So I'm going to assume it's true. I'm not judging, don't worry. So anyways, Gerard wanted you guys, because you understand the whole family business thing and he apparently knew your father-sorry by the way- he worked a case in San Francisco like 26 years back." Yeah hunting things, saving people, the family business, Sam thought. He then looked down at his watch. "It's 9:30, we need to leave. C'mon Dean." Sam and Dean pushed their plates away and thanked Chris for the breakfast. "Do you need help getting there?" Chris asked. "No," Dean quickly said, "We can find the high school ourselves." Chris turned his back and went to his office, "Make sure you have your fake ids, boys, wouldn't want you getting into trouble." "Yeah well make sure you remove that stick from your ass," Dean quickly muttered under his breath.

When Sam and Dean had entered the Impala, Sam gave an exasperated groan. "Could you have made yourself to be even more of an ass?" Sam said.

"You know what, Sammy? He can shove his 'charity' up his ass."

"He was being nice!"

"But he doesn't have to be holier-than-thou about it! Christ, he might as well have given us the latest community college offerings on how to rebuild our lives!"

"Stop being a jerk."

"Stop being a bitch."

And with that, Dean drove out of the Argent's driveway and headed towards the school. During the ride, Dean wondered about the Argent teenage girl. Victoria and Chris made virtually no comment about her; Sam and Dean didn't even know her name. The main question on Dean's mind was whether or not she was as tough and hard ass like the rest of her family.

When the boys finally reached the school, they spent the first ten minutes searching for a parking spot. They saw a mix of different cars: Audis, Porsches, mom vans, a sorry, beaten up Jeep that looked as if it would crumble any second, more luxury cars, more second rate cars, and everything in between. "All those fancy cars are probably driven by kids whose mommys and daddys work in San Francisco but didn't want their precious baby being raised in the big bad city." Dean said. Sam replied, "You don't even know them."

"Yeah, but I went to school with them. The type of kids who didn't understand how the real world worked, how it's just more than getting the latest gadget or getting into some uppy college or going to Europe for weekend. That's not the real world. But then they had the audacity to bully me."

Sam was hurt by Dean's criticism of college but he didn't show it.

"Dean, that's their real world. It's as real to them as fighting monsters is as real to us."

"Whatever, I just hope that they know that most people aren't privileged enough to live like that."

The Winchesters finally found a parking space near the front of the school. Before they left the car, Sam asked the question. "I'm Special Agent David Smith, FBI, department relating to animal accidents and you are?"

"Special Agent Jimmy Plant, FBI."

"Jimmy Plant, really. When did you get an ID for that?"

"I wanted to spice things up a bit. I got it awhile back with that vampire case in Minnesota."

And with that, Sam and Dean left the Impala and walked towards the doors of Beacon High.


End file.
